parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 17 - Thomas Finds Henry as Frankenstein and Defeats Him!
Here is part seventeen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Narrator: Somewhere in the sky... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 45,263. (Dennis enters the room, scared) * Devious Diesel: Now what? * Dennis: He, well, he has found the third mask. * Devious Diesel: WHAT?! BUT, TH-TH-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! (Dennis sighs) If he finds that fourth one, I'll be coming for you... (Meanwhile, in the Tomb of Ancients, Thomas arrives with his freight cars to look for the last mask. He goes down the stairs and reads a Henry was captured here before being brought to the technical check up. He hops across a river and shoots a cage to free four yellow lums to grab and pulls a switch. He hops back across and heads through the graveyard after he collects a green lum and gets chased by Cerberus, who chases him past a lot of obstacles. Thomas turns around and collects a lot of yellow lums and manages to defeat Cerberus by charging his power fist and letting a mighty shoot after he grabs a green lum. He flies down to the bottom and pulls a switch to activate a floating platform after he gets hit by The Spiteful Breakvan, who bites on the toe of his bandaged foot, and gets thrown off. He quickly climbs back after bandaging his foot and jumps across the platforms and hides in a hole when he climbs up and grabs a green lum. He goes up the left path and manages to force throw Elizabeth into the sea and shoots a bone arm. He lands in the sea and swims across onto a web and climbs up away from Daisy to get a green lum. He pulls a switch to activate the next floating platform and flies down below and hurries back to the same area he was in with the green lum he previously picked up. He heads up the right path to a graveyard and heads past two bone arms and force grips poor Smudger and force pulls him into the next grave with the second bone arm pulling him in. Thomas hurries to collect a green lum and pulls another switch to activate the last floating platform. He hurries back to the same area he was in and collects the green lum he usually picked up and climbs up the ladder toward the river of poisoned water) * Thomas: Yikes! (races across the river past some pirahnas and climbs up a web and hops down a hole in the grave, only to reach the bottom. He turns the gears to open the door and runs across and flies down onto a floating platform after he collects a green lum. The floating barrel, which speeds up, takes Thomas across to a sinking platform, and another floating platform, and across onto a spider web, only for Thomas to shoot Hector into the sea. Thomas pulls a switch to hurry through the laser gate to collect a green lum and flies down onto an unsafe high bridge and hops onto another floating platform past some electric beams and sinking platforms. He climbs up a spider web and grabs a green lum and picks up a keg. He puts the keg onto a fire torch and flies in the air to collect some yellow lums and flies down a hole in a pipe to land on another platform to get a green lum. He picks up another keg and flies in the air onto a high platform and climbs up to regain full health by collecting some red lums. He flies back and grabs another keg and flies down to bust a cage open the wrong way to collect two orange lums. He climbs up onto a bit of the bridge to get the green lum and force throws Den into the sea and hops down onto a floating platform to get across to the other side of the river below) * (Thomas jumps on a web and ends up fighting some narrow gauge trucks and climbs across to get two red lums and a yellow lum. He lands onto another floating platform and goes down and begins shooting some more narrow gauge cars. He swings on a purple lum and shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums and swings on more purple lums to get onto the other side. He collects five more red lums and climbs up on the spider web after getting the green lum and force grips Dart and pulls him into a wall. Dart falls down, leaving Thomas to carry on. The little blue engine shoots the gears and hops down a hole to get a green lum and hops onto another floating platform to help him cross the river. Thomas ends up shooting some switches and grabs some yellow lums while doing the same thing. The floating platform takes Thomas to another floating one where Norman is trying to shoot Thomas with some barrels, but ends up missing, until Thomas, grabbing some red lums, finally shoots him, and grabs a green lum, but climbs up to get another green lum, and manages to defeat Paxton by using a mighty shoot from his power fist and powerful energy sphere. Thomas grabs a keg and brings it up to the top and throws it to bust a door down. He shoots a cage to collect one more orange lum and swings across with a purple lum and climbs up a ladder before he falls down a hole unharmed to get a green lum. He hurries to the Technical checkup and pulls a switch and hurries inside) * Henry: (sniffing quietly after putting some games, notices Thomas) Thomas! * Thomas: Henry! (Henry runs up to give Thomas a hug, but stops, and moves around with a remote control that Dennis is piloting in his hands. Thomas grabs a cue stick and easily knocks all nine balls into the holes on a pool table, causing the button on Henry's back to go down. Thomas grabs a bowling ball and throws it at the pins to knock all ten of them, causing Henry's button's health to go down. He manages to kick the ball into the goal to score, but still causes the button to lower its health, and manages to play Tennis when Henry whacks the ball with his hand, but dodges the ball, that Thomas hits with a bat to score again. The button still lowers its health as Thomas manages to use a golf club to whack the balls into the holes. He manages to defeat Henry by throwing a basketball into the correct hops) You are beaten. (Henry activates his green lightsaber. Thomas activates his two lightsabers. Henry fights Thomas left handed, but gets his button's health lowered, when Thomas, fighting Henry, manages to cut the button off, before it falls to the ground, and explodes. Henry stops fighting. Thomas and Henry's lightsabers switch off) * Henry: Uh, oh... Thomas! (grabs Thomas, who dances on top of him, until he sees a cage, and frees Oliver, who dances with him before they go back to the Isle of Doors in the magic spiral door. After Thomas's health increases upward, Oliver goes back to the Edward village while Thomas heads off to the Iron Mountains, only to meet up with Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) * Stepney: Well done! You've managed to beat the pirates to it... ...by finding the third mask before them! * Bill: You really are made of the stuff of heroes! You're the one, who should be our king! * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hail, Agent Thomas! Long live Thomas, husband of Emily! * Thomas: Yes, but hold it. We haven't succeded in anything yet. I'll need to bring back the last mask. * Ben: Unfortunately, the door is shut! * Thomas: Could you possibly open it for me? * Bash: We'll need 550 lums. * Dash: Great! You've got enough lums! You can pass through! * Ferdinand: That's right! (Thomas opens the doors by using his magical hands to let out some magic) * Stepney: But I'll advise you to be careful. * Bill: The thing is the pirates have perfected a Chinese Dragon, who has been sent off to look for the last mask. * Ben: Now we eventually know that he has roaming around the Iron Mountains. * Bash: Near the prison... * Dash: ...where Lady's babies are being held... * Ferdinand: ...That's right! * Thomas: (sighs, but chuckles) I see that my troubles are far from over. Category:Daniel Pineda